


Model Citizen

by skargasm



Series: Ficlets Challenges [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Derek provides Stiles with proof that he has been a 'model' citizen
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ficlets Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604359
Kudos: 64
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Model Citizen

“You have to promise not to laugh!”

“Not a chance in hell – you almost gave yourself an aneurysm laughing at those naked pictures of me!”

“I did try not to laugh!”

“HA! I was not the cutest baby in the world and you find that album of baby photos was a very vulnerable moment for me! The fact that you laughed yourself sick at that photo of me in the bathtub could have scarred me for life, Derek!”

“I don’t think a hydraulic drill could scar you for life, Stiles!” Sitting up in the bed, Stiles made ‘gimme’ motions with his hands.

“Hand it over, Hale!” Derek took a step back, holding the piece of paper protectively over his chest.

“You have to remember, this was pretty much a one-off, and they decided not to use it. Laura made me go in when they asked if I wanted to do it – she thought it would get me out of my comfort zone, make me live a little.”

“Derek – just hand it over!”

“And – I was very young, so when they told me what to wear and how to pose, I just did as I was told!”

“It cannot be anywhere near as bad as you are making it out to be!” Stiles patted the mattress next to him. “Come on, Big Bad, sit down and show me the lovely photo.”

Derek sighed before moving back to the bed, throwing himself down onto the mattress dramatically. No one in the pack ever believed Stiles when he told them that Derek had such dramatic tendencies, but they were a well-matched pair. They were both prone to being slightly melodramatic on occasion, although if anyone ever said it, both would deny it to their dying breath.

Stiles accepted the piece of paper that Derek reluctantly handed over and took a look at the photograph. When Derek had admitted that his stint in New York had included an abortive attempt at modelling, Stiles had done everything in his power to find proof of his claims with no success. It appeared as though none of the photos had actually been used, and as Derek had used a pseudonym which he refused to share with Stiles, he had been able to find absolutely nothing. Then Derek had revealed that he quite possibly had one proof photo that he could share with Stiles, he had badgered him mercilessly until he gave in and said he would have a look for it. 

And now he held that proof in his hot little hand. 

Derek was staring into the camera, wearing what could only be described as a ‘baby-glare’ on his face. It was nowhere near as intense as the glare Derek had been capable of when he first came back to Beacon Hills, but it did show promise. He was wearing his traditional black: slim-fitting trousers and a long-sleeved shirt. The belt was – out of character, but what appeared to send Stiles off into paroxysms of laughter was the hat. It was like a mixture of a pork-pie hat and a fedora, tilted at a jaunty angle, with Derek posed holding it onto his head. He looked – well, he still looked sexy as hell because nothing could hide the impact of those beautiful eyes and that sultry face – but he looked nothing at all like the Pack Alpha that he was.

“You _said_ you wouldn’t laugh!” Derek protested.

“No – no, I didn’t! You asked me not to laugh but I didn’t promise and I’m so glad I didn’t! Oh my God, Derek, this is priceless!!! How did they deal with the glare from your eyes?”

“That’s partly why this is the only photo and why they chose not to use me again – they couldn’t get a decent photo from the masses they tried to take. In the end, they gave up and went with someone else.” No doubt, it was difficult to understand his words as Derek was mumbling into the mattress, refusing to meet Stiles’ gaze.

Managing to stop laughing, at last, Stiles tossed the photo over the side of the bed and slid down until he was lying next to Derek’s prone figure. 

“You know – even fetus-Derek was kinda hot! I mean, I know I laughed, but you still looked sorta sexy!”

“Stiles – “

“No, seriously – it’s nowhere near as bad as you think it is. I wouldn’t show it to the pack – they might not be as complimentary as me, seeing as none of them lives with you and shares your bed. But – it’s not bad. Honestly.” Derek finally lifted his head cautiously, checking to see if Stiles was joking. “Cross my heart. And just think of the benefits of that photo existing.”

Knowing that he was going to regret asking, Derek leaned up so that his elbow rested on the mattress and he could lay his head on his hand.

“Go on – you’re busting to say something.”

“At least I’m not lying when I try to convince Dad that you **really** are a model citizen!” 

The pillow made a very satisfying thunk as it smacked Stiles in the face and knocked him off the bed.

* * *


End file.
